1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheeled luggage, and more particularly to a wheel assembly of the luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wheel assembly 1 of a wheeled luggage, which includes a base 11, a frame 12, a wheel 13, a plate 14 and a lever 15. The base 11 is fixed on a bottom of a case 10 the wheeled luggage with the frame 12 pivoted thereon. The wheel 13 is pivoted on the frame 12. The plate 14 has an end fixed to the frame 12 and the other end suspended, wherein the suspended end of the plate 14 is defined as a contacting end 141. The lever 15 has an end pivoted on the frame 12 and the other end suspended, wherein the suspended end of the lever 15 is defined as a pressing end 151. Pressing the pressing end 151 of the lever 15 will move the plate 14 downwards to contact the contacting end 141 thereof with the wheel 13 for braking.
The contacting end 141 of the plate 14 only has little area contacting the wheel 13, and only is designed for braking the wheel 13 when it rotates clockwise. The plate 14 only has weak power to brake or is ejected from the wheel 13 when the wheel 13 rotates counterclockwise. Therefore, the conventional brake still has many problems in braking.
In addition, because the frame 12 is free rotation, and the lever 15 moves along with it, user usually needs time to find the pressing end 151 of the lever 15 when he/she wants to brake the wheel 13.